


NSFW Hakuouki Drabbles

by HakuSaitoSan



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-04-16 13:54:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14166333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HakuSaitoSan/pseuds/HakuSaitoSan
Summary: This is where I will post any of my more explicit works. There probably won't be very many....Page one will be the Table of Contents. After that....smut.





	1. Chapter 1

1\. Table of Contents

2\. [Only the Lonely (A Christmas Request)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14166333/chapters/32652864) \- This is a Sannan-Takeda-Ito ménage à trois

3\. [The Morning After (Saito's birthday)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14166333/chapters/32652888) \- This is total SaiChi smut

4\. [Sweet Release (For Kondo-Hijikata)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14166333/chapters/32656959) \- Toshisami smut

5. [Happy Birthday NomNoms for Taicho (for Kondo-Hijikata)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14166333/chapters/34068677) -Toshisami smut

 


	2. Only the Lonely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas to my Santee!  
> @moon-faced-pear-shaped (Tumblr)
> 
> Hello Moon! I was your Hakuouki Secret Santa this year! I hope you like the story I wrote, using the prompt you gave! :) MERRRRRRRY CHRISTMAS!
> 
> (note: this is EXTREMELY NSFW…. >.> and my first attempt at this type of writing, soooo…)
> 
> Only The Lonely (A Sannan-Takeda-Ito ménage à Trois)

Sannan walked along the engawa with brows furrowed over downcast eyes. He subconsciously massaged his arm as it hung limply at his side. He turned toward his quarters, the hour long passed when everyone else should have been sleeping, but he heard the faint sound of voices drifting toward him from around the corner. Curious, he slowed his step and turned to investigate.

As he drew nearer, the voices grew louder and he was able to discern one of them as belonging to Takeda. The other…seemed higher pitched. Was it a female? Had Takeda brought someone back to headquarters? Scowling at the prospect, Sannan took a step closer as another thought hit him. Could it be…Chizuru? It hadn’t really sounded like Chizuru, but the voice was so muffled. Surely, Takeda wouldn’t take advantage of the girl. Sannan’s frown deepened. He couldn’t risk it. If Takeda had Chizuru, then he had to be stopped. He quickly slid open the door and stepped into the darkened room.

“Takeda-kun, show yourself at once.”

“Ah…Sannan-san,” a familiar voice called out. It wasn’t Chizuru. “I’m afraid that might be…awkward for my precious captain.”

It was Ito. Sannan cringed inwardly at the simpering tone in the man’s voice. He couldn’t see much; the single window in the room appeared to be covered in some fashion, and he prepared to let his eyes adjust before continuing any type of conversation.

“Light the lantern, Kanryu-kun.” Ito’s nasally tones filled the darkness.

There was a moment of complete silence before the whisper of movement reached Sannan’s ears. A flare of light blinded him momentarily and then the room came completely into view. Takeda pulled his juban back over his shoulders as he turned toward the door. Ito stretched languidly across the single futon in the room, completely unclothed, his state of arousal quite evident. Sannan stood frozen at the door. He was too shocked to even think of turning away.

“Sannan-san,” Ito purred. “What a pleasant surprise.”

Sannan blinked, coming to his senses slowly. He placed his hand on the shoji but Ito called out to him, stopping him in his tracks.

“Must you go? There is plenty of room for one more….”

Sannan stiffened but looked at Ito with an arched brow. Surely, tha man wasn’t suggesting… But he was. He smiled at Sannan and crooked a finger, beckoning him forward.

“Join us. You look to need some…relaxation.” He rose to his feet and crossed the room, unashamed of his nudity.

Sannan turned his head, his hand reaching for the shoji once again.

“Colonel, did you not say that you envied my ability to see so many steps ahead of my counterparts? Do you know how I achieved that ability?”

Sannan faced Ito again, this time in confusion. Where was  _that_ conversation going?  He refused to look anywhere but the man’s eyes, but he had to admit that his interest was piqued. Not in Ito’s…offer… but in his last statement. He had long thought that Ito’s mind was something to be examined closely. But how the man planned to bring his…hobbies…into the conversation, Sannan couldn’t even begin to fathom.

“It is actually very simple. I allow myself to indulge in many manner of things. It broadens the mind and releases me from all tension.  I am able to focus on what needs to be focused on, because my anxieties and cares have been washed away. Do you understand? Do you  _see_? Allow me… _us_ …to show you.”

Takeda watched the two closely, trying to decide which man to appease. Ito had the commander’s ear at the moment, but Sannan was much closer to Kondo and Hijikata as far as relationships went. He, in no way, wanted to jeopardize his precious position…he had been working far too hard to rise above the rank of captain. He needed to decide quickly whether he should stay and enjoy his time with Ito, or make excuses and bow out before Sannan turned them both in. Not that what they were doing was completely against regulations, but it  _was_  strongly discouraged.

“I will have to decli….” Sannan began, but didn’t get to finish his sentence. Ito reached him just as he began to speak and placed a finger over his lips.

“Tell me, Sannan-san…are you not weary of spending your days enclosed in that drab little room of yours? Would you not prefer the warm touch of another? Join us…let us show you,” He grasped Sannan’s wrist firmly and pulled him to the center of the room.

Ito’s words hit Sannan harder than he expected. He  _was_  tired of spending all of his time alone, working on things that seemed so far from what his comrades were doing. But Sannan had never been one to complain; he knew his strengths…and now, his weaknesses. The only thing he could do was close himself off from the others and work diligently to find a way to become what he once was. Ito sensed Sannan’s wavering mindset and used that to prod the man further.

“If you don’t learn to relax your mind and body, your work will suffer.”

He smiled as the look in Sannan’s eyes changed. He reached up and ran his fingers lightly through Sannan’s hair while he murmured, “Let your inhibitions go, Sannan-san. Enjoy the moment…enjoy feeling  _alive_.” And that was all it took.

Sannan had not felt alive in so long. He wanted it;  _yearned_  for it. Ito and Takeda both saw it. They shared a glance before the captain took a step up to the two men.

“Sannan….may I call you Sannan tonight?” Takeda asked with a sly grin.

Not waiting for an answer, he removed Sannan’s glasses and handed them to Ito. He cupped Sannan’s face in his hands and held him immobile, reveling in the taste of him as he pressed their lips together. Ito came up behind Sannan, and ran his hands over the man’s shoulders and down his arms. Sannan stood still, soaking in the feel and trying to get his mind around the decision he had made. Ito spent several minutes loosening ties as Takeda pressed kisses along Sannan’s jawline and down his neck to his shoulder. Sannan was lowered to the futon by four hands that worked together to remove his clothing. Ito supported him from behind while he pulled Sannan’s hakamashita and juban away from his torso. Takeda straddled his legs and used nimble fingers to slide Sannan’s hakama over his hips and down his legs. His fundoshi followed, removed swiftly by an ever-efficient Takeda. When he was completely stripped of his clothing, he closed his eyes and tried to will away the embarrassment he felt at being completely exposed.

Ito caressed Sannan’s skin from chest to abdomen, eliciting a tremulous moan that Takeda swallowed in a searing kiss. Hands seemed to be everywhere at once and Sannan allowed himself to be lost in the unusual sensations. Takeda trailed kisses along his ribcage, nipped at his skin, and then pressed the flat of his tongue over the bites. Sannan’s body lurched with each touch and Ito held him steadfast, sinking his teeth lightly into the fleshy depression where neck met shoulder.

“Be sure to keep your voice down,  _Colonel_ ,” Ito warned as a loud moan escaped Sannan’s lips. “We wouldn’t want anybody else interrupting us, would we?”

At the spoken reminder, Sannan raised his hand to his mouth, trying his best to subdue his voice.

“Oh, that won’t do at all!” Ito said with feigned dismay. “After all, your hands will be needed…elsewhere. Kanryu, my pet…hand me something I can use to muzzle him.”

Sannan’s eyes opened wide and he struggled to sit up. “No!”

“Relax, Sannan-san, relax,” Ito crooned, stroking his cheek. “Your hands will be free. You will be able to remove the binding at any time. This is just to ensure we aren’t overheard.” Ito waited to see if Sannan would comply with his wishes, but when he didn’t respond, added, “If you have issue with being muzzled, you will have to control your outbursts unaided. Will you be able to do so?”

Sannan considered all the alternatives. He didn’t want to leave; he had decided that before allowing himself to be pulled into this…liaison. And he knew he would not be able to remain silent. It had been far too long since he’d allowed himself to be with anyone or to see to his own needs. He eyed the material Takeda held in his hands and nodded once. Ito clapped his hands together lightly, obviously delighted.

They used the sash from Ito’s juban to bind Sannan’s mouth, and as promised, they left his hands free. When Sannan reached up to test the strength of the knot, nobody stopped him. Relief flooded through him, though he would never admit it to the two men closing in on him like vultures. He nearly backed out of the whole situation. What on earth was he doing? But Ito seemed to sense his hesitation.

“Are you frightened, Sannan-san?” he asked with an arched brow and incredulous tone.

Sannan shook his head, his eyes narrowed as he pierced Ito with a look.

“Hmmm…what do you think, Kanryu dear? Does he look frightened to you? Perhaps we should stop here.” He cast a sly glance down at Sannan, whose face had turned a rather bright shade of red.

“I’m sure the colonel would tell no lies, Ito-san. If he says he is unafraid, then that’s the truth. I think we should continue.”

At these words, Sannan nodded his head. He would not be seen as a coward among his own men. Ito smiled at Takeda and winked before turning his attention back to Sannan.

“Well….if you are both certain…”

Ito let the subject drop. He had achieved his goal and that was enough. He ran his hands along Sannan’s inner thighs and then spread them wide. Takeda slid forward, wrapped his fingers deftly around Sannan’s girth, and began to pump his hand in slow, deliberate strokes. A whimper escaped Sannan, though the muffle that bound mouth kept any sound from being heard. His legs trembled and his hips bucked into each tug on his cock. Ito’s hand joined Takeda’s and they moved in tandem, working Sannan into a near-frenzy.

“Taste him,” Ito commanded with half-lidded, hungry eyes.

Takeda quickly lowered his head and licked the tip of Sannan’s swollen head before sucking the entire length into his mouth. Sannan threw his head back onto Ito’s shoulder as his body shuddered. Ito nuzzled Sannan’s neck and bit him just sharp enough to make the other man jump. He licked the bite and then moved his mouth along Sannan’s shoulder, while his hands roamed over his chest. He flicked his thumb over a nipple before pinching it sharply. Sannan writhed in pleasure, enjoying the attention he was receiving from both men.

Takeda’s mouth was hot and wet, and he sucked in his cheeks, tightening his throat as he swallowed Sannan all the way down to his base. Sannan grabbed a handful of Takeda’s hair, urging him to move faster but Takeda bobbed his head slowly, looking up at Sannan and Ito through dark lashes. Sannan’s legs were already trembling, and Takeda chuckled around his length, causing the older man to gasp and twist his body on the futon. Ito grasped Sannan’s hand and pulled it toward his own cock, encouraging him in low whispers.  

“Touch me, Sannan-san. Make me feel as good as Takeda is making you feel.” Ito wrapped both their hands around his erection and began to move Sannan’s hand. Sannan tightened his grip and did as requested, letting his own hand be guided by Ito’s. The combination of Ito’s breathy moans in his ear and Takeda’s moist heat enveloping his cock nearly brought Sannan to his limit. His hips lurched upward into Takeda’s mouth and he felt the captain’s throat constrict around him.

He moved his hand erratically, only keeping tempo with Ito’s assistance. He couldn’t focus on anything but the feeling of pure pleasure pooling in his abdomen. With his free hand, Ito removed the sash from Sannan’s mouth, gripped his chin firmly, and kissed him thoroughly, effectively stifling any noises Sannan might have made. His tongue slid between Sannan’s lips and searched the inner recesses of his mouth, eliciting a soft moan from the colonel.

Takeda flattened his tongue and bobbed his head, quickening the pace. He pulled back a little, swirled his tongue Sannan’s cockhead before taking Sannan all the way in again, brushing his nose into the hair nestled there. Sannan cried out, the sound swallowed by Ito, who moved both their hands in rapid motion over his own erection. He felt Sannan’s body tense and lifted his head.

“Are you at your limit, Colonel?” he whispered, his voice ragged and breathy.

Unable to speak, Sannan simply nodded as he thrust his hips upward, filling Takeda’s mouth with his girth.

“Faster, Kanryu…he’s nearly there,” Ito cooed before claiming Sannan’s lips again.

Takeda made an unintelligible noise and shifted, picking up his pace. Ito ran left Sannan to work over his cock on his own and moved his now free hand to Sannan’s chest, pinching and pulling at his nipples while thrusting his tongue into his mouth. A deep, burning warmth spread through Sannan and his body tensed with his fervid release. Ito held him as he thrashed on the futon, whispering in his ear. Takeda swallowed, tightening down on Sannan until he stilled. He lifted his head and pressed a quick kiss to Sannan’s tip.

“Are you feeling neglected, Kanryu?” Ito murmured, reaching a hand out to cup the man’s cheek. “Sannan-san, what do you think we should do for him? He has been treating you  _very_  well, after all.”

Breathless and still reeling from his orgasm, Sannan only nodded and crawled to Takeda, Ito moving along behind him. Takeda let the men guide him to a prone position, his eyes watching their every move. Ito moved between his legs and smirked.

“Sannan-san, I want to have a little fun with our dear captain. Perhaps you would enjoy watching?”

Sannan’s eyes grew round and his face heated. He would never have considered it; most likely would have thought it…depraved. But at that moment, he wanted nothing more. He nodded, settled down within arm’s reach of both men, and watched.


	3. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A NSFW SaiChi….Happpppy birthday, Saito! I thought I’d give you what most men want for their birthdays…. >.>
> 
> This is an unbeta’d smut read….Just sayin’..

Saito woke just as dawn was breaking. This was not unusual for him, but the day felt completely different from all others. The arm draped across his torso was one of the reasons. He carefully turned to face the beautiful woman who now shared his futon and felt the heat rising to his cheeks as he watched her sleep.

Chizuru….she was exquisite. And she was  _his_. It was official now; she had agreed to and willing drank the sake from his cup. He still found that hard to believe, but it was done. She….wanted to be with him. What did such a beautiful creature see in him? Why had she chosen —no demanded— to stay by his side? She…. _loved_  him. He didn’t know how or why, but he wasn’t man enough to deny her. He couldn’t turn that love away. He needed it more than he needed the air in his lungs. And he returned her love one hundred times over.

He traced a finger across her cheek, the feel of her skin reawakening memories of the night before. The blush on his cheeks deepened and the he felt the fire rekindling in his belly and flashes of their lovemaking replayed in his mind. He cupped her cheek and pressed a tender kiss to her brow. When he pulled back, he was surprised to see her smiling up at him drowsily.

“Good morning, Hajime,” she whispered, her own cheeks coloring at the heat she saw in his gaze.

“Good morning,” he whispered in return, not wanting to break the magic of the moment.

Chizuru shifted slightly, the warmth of her nude body pressing against his, fanning the flames of his desire for her. He heard her soft gasp as realization dawned on her; saw the color spread from her cheeks down her neck; saw the hunger in her gaze that matched his own. She… _wanted_  him as much as he wanted her!

He tasted her lips, a gentle kiss that grew deeper as their thirst for one another intensified. The soft moans that escaped Chizuru sent his pulse racing. His hands skimmed along her bare shoulders and down her arms until he entangled his fingers with hers. He broke their kiss to look intently into her eyes.

She saw the question there, and leaned in, pressing kisses along his jawline and up to his ear.

“Love me, Hajime,” she said, and the fragile hold he had on his control snapped.

He kissed her hungrily, rolling their bodies until he lay on top of her, the feel of her flesh burning into his. He caressed her body, his hands moving slowly along her skin until he cupped one small, perfect breast. At his touch, Chizuru gasped and mewled into his mouth, wanting more…. _needing_  more.

He felt her hands in his hair and he lifted his head to look down at her. He trailed kisses down her neck and across her collarbone, relishing each gasp of pleasure he elicited from her. He moved downward, placing kisses on each breast before taking a nipple into his mouth. Chizuru bucked into him, crying out at the intensity of the feeling. He hands roamed his back, nails digging in as he laved attention on her.

Saito skimmed his hand along her ribs and rested his palm against the flat of her stomach, but Chizuru wanted more. She shifted her position, opening herself for his touch, pressing against him in unabashed longing. Saito answered her silent call, his fingers slipping into her dampened curls, the pad of his thumb stroking her silken folds.

Chizuru couldn’t stop her body’s reactions to his touch. Her hips moved of their own accord, rising to meet his hand with each stroke as he slowly opened her up. Gone was the embarrassment of being nude, of being exposed. She was consumed with an insatiable need.

“Hajime,” she murmured against his throat, pulling him closer. “Please….” She was both appalled at her forwardness and excited by it. It was as if she had no control over her own emotions; her body reacted on its own.

Saito growled as he heeded her words, sliding into her enveloping warmth. It was a bliss he had never known before last night, and one he hoped to feel for the remainder of his days. When Chizuru wrapped her legs around his hips, pulling him deeper with each thrust, he knew he wouldn’t last as long as he wanted. He found her lips again, the urgency in his kiss matching the yearning hunger that was building inside.

He focused all his attention on pleasing Chizuru; touching and tasting every place he could reach as his thrusts became more erratic.  She curled her fingers into his hair and when she cried out her ecstasy, she clung to him tightly. Her whispers of his name sent him over the edge, and he rained kisses over her face as he reached his limit.

He collapsed on top of her and then rolled to his side, pulling her with him. He buried his face in her shoulder, trying to catch his breath and get his heartrate under control. When he finally raised his head to look at her, she smiled, though her blush told him that the experience was still as…shocking to her as it was to him. He kissed her again, a chaste and tender touch of lips.

“I love you, Chizuru.”

She beamed up at him, her eyes bright with unshed tears.

“And I you, Hajime.”


	4. Sweet Release

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KonKata smut for @kondo-hijikata, because they are an awesome friend!!!!

It had been a stressful evening for all the Shinsengumi leaders. Now, as night slowly eased its way closer to dawn, Kondo slid open the door to Toshi’s room and stepped inside, unannounced. The darkness made no difference; Kondo could have found his way blindfolded. It was a journey he had made often, though not nearly enough of late. He heard the soft rustle of cloth as Toshi sat up, and he moved forward until he reached the edge of the futon.

“I wasn’t sure you would come,” Hijikata said, his voice rough with emotions he didn’t dare try to analyze.

“Toshi, of course I had to come,” Kondo rebuked mildly, kneeling down and placing a large hand on his vice-commander’s shoulder.

A snort of laughter filled the room and Kondo chuckled in response. He squeezed the shoulder he held, and then pressed its owner gently back until he was forced to lie down.

Hijikata opened his mouth to protest, but a finger pressed to his lips silenced him immediately.

“No words tonight, Toshi. Let me care for you, ne? Let me take away all of your worries and your grief.”

Hijikata sighed. It was so tempting to just let go of everything, to let this man make him forget all the troubles that would no doubt still be there come morning. Sannan...would never be the same. No matter how much they tried to pretend otherwise, he would never be the swordsman he once was, and Hijikata had been able to do absolutely nothing to stop it. He had seen it happen; had watched in horror as the sword swung down, but there had been no time to reach him. Still, he could have tried harder.

“Toshi,” Kondo whispered again, his lips much closer than Hijikata suspected, nearly touching his ear. “No thinking, either.”

Kondo’s hand slid from Hijikata’s shoulder up to his cheek. He moved in closer, his vision adjusting to the lack of light, and he held his lover’s eyes for a moment before bending down to capture his lips with his own.  It started out as a gentle touch, but need and hunger urged them on, and the kiss deepened into a heated tangle of lips and tongues and teeth. But when Hijikata reached out to untie Kondo’s obi, a soft slap on the hand stopped him.

“Not tonight, Toshi. Tonight is all about you.”

Kondo sat back on his heels and looked down at the man he loved so dearly. He reached out and loosened the ties on Toshi’s yukata. Pushing the material aside, he slowly exposed his lover’s body, his lips following the gentle slide of the cloth.  When Hijikata reached out again, Kondo sat up and clamped a hand around the other man’s wrists, pulling his arms above his head.

“I said not tonight, Toshi,” Kondo whispered, reaching behind him until he found the discarded tie he had tossed aside. He swiftly bound Hijikata’s wrists, a small chuckle escaping him at the slight hitch he heard in the younger man’s breath. He took a small dagger from his obi and jabbed it through the material and into the floor. He saw Toshi’s eyes widen, both in surprise and in unbidden lust, and he grasped the man’s jaw firmly.

“Tonight, I want to please _you_. Empty your mind of everything but me, Toshi. Can you do that?”

Unable to speak, Hijikata simply nodded his understanding. He took a steadying breath and relaxed; he would allow his commander to do as he pleased.

“Good, very good,” Kondo whispered, his smile growing as he leaned in to claim Hijikata’s lips once more.

Hijikata’s eyes fluttered shut and he gasped into Kondo’s kiss as the older man’s hand slid down to rake fingers across his chest. A slight pinch of his nipple made him jerk upward, his hips thrusting forward of their own volition. He let out a low moan, and Kondo rewarded him with another sharp flick of his fingers.

Kondo lifted his head and pressed kisses along Hijikata’s jaw, and then trailed them down along his throat, stopping to nip at his collarbone. Hijikata hissed when Kondo’s teeth glanced across bone; it was painful, but far more pleasurable than anything else.

“Kon...”

“Shhhh, Toshi. No words. Do I need to make that an order?”

Hijikata looked hungrily into Kondo’s eyes but did as he was told. He clamped his lips shut as Kondo traced a finger along his breastbone, and down to his stomach.  

“Let’s get rid of this, shall we?” Kondo whispered, tugging gently at Hijikata’s fundoshi.

Kondo worked quickly to remove it and Hijikata lifted his hips at the gentle urging. With all of his clothing tossed aside, Hijikata felt heat rush to his cheeks; it was an unusual feeling, to be stared at so thoroughly —especially when it was only he who was completely exposed.

Kondo let his eyes travel over Hijikata’s body. The man was beautiful, and even in the darkened room, his skin shone. Kondo finally moved, straddling Hijikata as he let his hands travel up his stomach and over his chest. He dipped his head down and circled his tongue around a nipple, eliciting a sharp moan from Hijikata. He chuckled and then gently bit down.

Hijikata’s body lurched and he tossed his head back, pressing his lips together to keep from crying out. Kondo’s mouth, so warm and wet, was driving him mad with desire. His hand feathered across Hijikata’s stomach and moved lower. When Kondo wrapped his hand around Hijikata’s already erect cock and gave it a slight squeeze, Hijikata nearly let a loud moan escape him. Instead, he let out a choked cry and thrust his hips upward.

Kondo bent forward and kissed him hungrily, running the tip of his tongue across the roof of Hijikata’s mouth before thrusting it in time to the jerk of his hand on his cock. Hijikata hips rocked forward with each pull of Kondo’s hand, and his moans quickly turned to whimpers of pure delight.

When Kondo pulled away from his kiss, Hijikata wanted desperately to bring him back in, but Kondo shifted downward, scooting back until he was sitting on Hijikata’s shins. He trailed kisses across Hijikata’s body, biting and licking until Hijikata could do nothing more but writhe beneath him. Kondo dipped his tongue into Hijikata’s navel, and then moved lower. He alternated kisses between each thigh, and then sank his teeth in gently. Hijikata arched his back and cried out, but the sound was quickly muffled as Kondo rose up to claim his lips again.

“We can’t have that, now, Toshi,” Kondo said as he pulled away. “Do I need to muzzle you as well?”

The fire that lit in Hijikata’s eyes was all the answer Kondo needed. He plucked the hair-tie off the floor, inspected it for any hair or dirt and then quickly constrained him. Hijikata trembled with desire, his body covered in gooseflesh.

“Much better,” Kondo said, kissing his nose and smiling as another blush spread across Hijikata’s cheeks.

He slid back down and resumed his kisses along Hijikata’s inner thighs, sucking at the flesh until he was sure a mark was left. He moved his hand to the base of Hijikata’s erection and shifted closer, bringing his lips to its tip. He pressed gentle kisses along the shaft and trailed his tongue back up to the tip before taking his full length into his mouth.

Hijikata groaned behind his muzzle and tried to keep himself from thrusting upward. He could feel the sweet heat pooling in his groin. Kondo twisted his hand around Hijikata’s cock as he took him in deeper. Hijikata tossed his head from side to side in quiet ecstasy, his legs trembling with desire. Kondo swallowed him down until Hijikata could feel the man’s throat constrict around his length. He thrust upward and Kondo grasped a hip to hold him still.

“No,” Kondo struggled to say, and the vibrations from his throat sent another tremor coursing through Hijikata.

Hijikata mewled behind his gag, his hips shaking as Kondo continued to suck him in and then release. White-hot pleasure raged through him and he bucked upward again, his cries barely muted as he came. Kondo, instead of pulling back, took him further in, swallowing each drop.

Hijikata’s body slowly unclenched, his muscles relaxed as he rode out his high. When he finally lay still, Kondo moved upward and pressed a kiss to his cheek before removing the gag.

“Sleep now, Toshi. I forbid you to think of anything but this tonight.”

“W-what?” Hijikata stammered, his mind still clouded. “What about...you?”

Kondo smiled as he reached up to release Hijikata’s hands. “I told you. Tonight was all about you.”

“But...”

“No buts. Tonight is for you. Tomorrow? Who knows, ne?” He placed a swift kiss to Hijikata’s lips and then rose to his feet. “Rest well, Toshi. I need you in full form for tomorrow.” And with that, he swiftly left the room.

 


	5. Happy Birthday NomNoms for Taicho

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> EXTREMELY Explicit. Read at your own risk.   
> Toshisami sexual situations

Hijikata slipped quietly along the engawa in nothing but his yukata and tabi, his sandals dangling from his fingertips. He hoped to reach his destination unhindered, but brought along his latest report, just in case. When he arrived at the commander’s door unseen, he expelled a small sigh of relief and let himself in unannounced.

“Kat-chan,” he whispered into the darkness.

 “Toshi, is that you?” came the groggy response. “Is something wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong. Did I wake you?” Hijikata asked, setting his shoes by the door.

“No, I was just resting my eyes a bit. What is it, Toshi?”

“Since when does something have to be amiss for me to visit?” Hijikata asked incredulously as he moved toward the futon.

 Kondo sat up and looked around, struggling to focus. It was obvious to Hijikata that the man had well and truly been sleeping, and he almost felt guilty about waking him...almost. He knelt next to the mattress and stared fixedly at his lover. Kondo cast a furtive glance at him, trying to gauge Hijikata’s mood, and then pushed the thin blanket aside.

“Will you be joining me?” he offered.

A slow smile crept across Hijikata’s face. “Ie.”

“No?”

“No, I’m going to do this,” Hijikata said, pulling the cover away completely and tossing it aside. He raised a brow at the state of undress Kondo had chosen to sleep in that night.

“It was...hot,” he explained, a small touch of color on his cheeks.

Hijikata’s smile grew. “I see.” He pressed his face closer to Kondo’s, their noses almost touching. “That just leaves less for me to do, then, doesn’t it?” he whispered, pushing the larger man back onto the futon.

He let his eyes devour every inch of Kondo, lying bare before him, every trace of sleep chased from his eyes. Kondo reached for him, but Hijikata swatted his hand away and leaned forward to press their lips together. “Not tonight, Kondo-kyokuchō,” he teased, placing small kisses along his jawline. “Tonight, I’ll have my revenge.” He sat back on his heels and stared down at Kondo once again.

“Toshi?” Kondo leaned up on one elbow.

Kondo’s worried expression caused Hijikata’s eyes to soften. He pressed a quick kiss to his lips and stood, moving to the center of the room. He loosened the ties that bound his yukata, allowing the thin sash to fall to the floor. Kondo licked his lips in anticipation.

With deliberate calmness, Hijikata pulled open his yukata and let it slide down his shoulders. He heard the catch in Kondo’s throat as his body was revealed, bit by bit. Dropping the cloth in a pile where he stood, Hijikata approached the futon once more, and straddled Kondo wearing only his fundoshi.

“Toshi,” Kondo whispered hungrily, reaching out.

Hijikata didn’t stop him, allowing the large hands to roam freely over his bare abdomen and up to his chest. He bent down and claimed Kondo’s lips again, fiercely this time, his hunger growing. Kondo’s callused hands trailed back down, grazing the curve of Hijikata’s ass before cupping each cheek firmly.

“Take these off, Toshi,” Kondo growled huskily, working to remove the cloth.

Raising his hips slightly, Hijikata reached behind him and began unwinding the material. He heard Kondo moan, and found him watching Hijikata closely as his body flexed with each movement.

“Do you want to touch me, Kat-chan?” he asked seductively, enjoying the effect he had on his lover.

He continued to undress, finally flinging the fundoshi aside. But he had no time to think; in the next moment, Kondo’s thick fingers wrapped around his cock and Hijikata moaned as his hips jutted forward. He looked into Kondo’s eyes, ready to admonish him for rushing ahead, but the heat he saw there nearly made his knees buckle.

“Kat-chan...ah...not ...yet.” He placed his hand over Kondo’s. “Tonight is all about you.”

“But, Toshi...!”

“Shhh....” Hijikata interrupted, pressing a finger to Kondo’s lips. “This is my revenge, remember. No more touching until I say...”

Kondo’s eyes widened at his words but he nodded and placed he hands at his sides, gripping the mattress tightly.

“Promise me,” Hijikata whispered, leaning in to breathe the words into his ear.

“I...promise.”

“Good.” And with that one word, Hijikata began.

Claiming the larger man’s lips once again, Hijikata slid his hands across Kondo’s collarbone and over his chest, letting his thumbs lightly brush across his nipples. Kondo gasped into Hijikata’s mouth from the sensation, and his hands clutched more tightly at the mattress. Deepening the kiss, Hijikata thrust his tongue in slowly, and mimicked the action with his hips, rubbing against Kondo’s erection with his own.

“Toshi!” Kondo panted, raising his hands, only to stop himself midway.

Hijikata grinned against his lips and then grasped Kondo’s wrists, placing them above his head. “Leave them here; don’t move them until I say, Kyokuchō.”

Kondo’s pupils were blown with desire. Hijikata trailed light kisses down the center of his chest, and he felt Kondo’s body lurch when those kisses reached his navel. He dipped his tongue into the small depression and then moved lower, the heat radiating from Kondo’s body churned up desire in his own belly. He kissed his inner thighs —first one and then the other— and the man let out such a needy moan that Hijikata nearly gave in right then. Instead, he kissed the wet tip of Kondo’s cock, and trailed his tongue all the way down to the nest of hair. Hijikata wrapped his hand around the base of Kondo’s erection and stroked upward with just a faint amount of pressure.

“More,” Kondo urged, balling his hands into fists to keep from reaching out.

“You mean like this?” Hijikata asked before taking Kondo’s full length into his mouth and swallowing him down until he felt the tip touch the back of his throat.

Trying to keep his voice down, Kondo breathed deeply through his nose, clamping his lips shut. Hijikata flattened his tongue, bobbing his head slowly, and Kondo pushed upward into his mouth.

“Faster…” he murmured.

Hijikata heeded his words, twisting his hand around the base as he applied more pressure and speed with his mouth. He took Kondo deep into the back of his throat, the fullness of the man’s cock filling his mouth completely.

“Toshi...your hair...” Kondo whispered, straining to keep his hands still.

Slowly, Hijikata lifted his head and gazed down at his commander. “My  hair?” he said, his voice huskier than usual.

“Let it down...NO! Let me take it down.”

Hijikata huffed in amusement. “How can I say no?”

He crawled up Kondo’s body and captured his lips in a hungry kiss before turning around. He felt Kondo’s hands working the string loose, and then he slipped his fingers through his hair. The mass of black gloss fell down to Hijikata’s waist, and Kondo wrapped a handful of strands around his hand, caressing it between his fingers. Hijikata attempted to turn back to face him, but Kondo’s voice stopped him.

“No...lean forward, Toshi.”

Hijikata glanced over his shoulder at the man, an eyebrow raised in question.

“You haven’t prepared, have you?” Kondo asked, running a hand up Hijikata’s spine.

“Ah...no, I was going to...”

“Then allow me,” Kondo insisted, pressing him forward until his chest lay against Kondo’s thighs.

Hijikata could only whimper as Kondo spread his ass cheeks apart and flicked his tongue across his entrance. Moans escaped him as Kondo circled the tip of his tongue around his hole before thrusting it inward. Hijikata felt his knees begin to shake as Kondo tasted him, licking his insides until he was dripping wet.

“Take me in your mouth, Toshi,” Kondo whispered, before delving back in with his tongue, plunging harder, deeper.

Trying to regain some of his senses, Hijikata moved his body downward until his mouth was level with Kondo’s cock.  The attention Kondo was lavishing on him made concentrating difficult, and as he took the head of his cock into his mouth, he moaned with pleasure from the force with which Kondo’s tongue was plunging into him.

He forced himself up on his hands and knees, and Kondo followed his movements, never missing a beat. Hijikata pressed kisses all along Kondo’s shaft and then ran his tongue over the head, sliding his tongue into the slit. The bitter precum coated his tongue and he used that to increase the friction as he sucked Kondo’s cock.

When Kondo pulled his mouth away, Hijikata wanted to cry out until he felt the first thick finger slide in past the first ring of muscle. He moaned loudly, the vibrations running along Kondo’s cock. Hijikata pressed his ass back into Kondo’s palm, urging him to go deeper. He sucked in his cheeks and pressed his tongue firmly against Kondo’s shaft as he moved his mouth upward, taking a moment to nibble at the head before plunging back down to the curls surrounding the base.

Kondo’s moans were an aphrodisiac to Hijikata. The louder and more intense the noises, the harder and deeper Hijikata took him until he thought he would explode himself. When Kondo added a second and then a third finger into his entrance, it took everything he had not to let go.

“Kat-chan....stop...that’s enough...,” he whispered hoarsely.

Kondo immediately released him, and Hijikata turned to face the man. He straddled him once again, his thighs spreading to allow room for Kondo’s massive form beneath him. Raising his hips, he looked Kondo in the eye as he settled himself slowly over his cock and pressed down. A long, low moan broke from Kondo and he reached out to grasp Hijikata’s hips, urging him on. 

Once Hijikata had a moment to adjust to the sheer size of the man inside him, he began to move, rocking his hips downward with an urgency that seemed to build with each stroke of his cock against Kondo’s muscled abdomen. Each time he dropped his hips, Kondo would drive upward, plowing into his walls. Hijikata arched his back and rode Kondo hard, his breaths coming in short gasps. He flung his head back when Kondo moved a hand between them to grip Hijikata’s brimming cock. The stimulation from both the front and the back nearly had him salivating, and he covered his mouth to keep his voice muffled. 

“Don’t...Toshi...” Kondo panted, trying to reach up and move his hand.

“We can’t...be that loud, Kat-chan!”

Tightening his grip on Hijikata’s cock, Kondo began stroking faster, making Hijikata gasp before he clamped his lips closed. In retaliation, he slammed his hips down, encompassing Kondo’s entire shaft into his depths.

“Fu....Toshi....”

Kondo’s cracked voice, the feel of his calloused hands, both worked Hijikata into a state of bliss. He felt heat pooling in his belly and lifted his hips higher, the sound of skin slapping skin pushing him over the edge. He cried out, his release spilling over Kondo’s hand and onto his stomach. Hijikata rode out his orgasm, his ass clenching with each burst of semen.

Kondo grabbed Hijikata’s hips and slammed him down, again and again as Hijikata moved his hands to rest behind him on Kondo’s thighs. He threw his head back, his body rocking as Kondo guided him. Kondo’s movements became more erratic, and Hijikata angled his body to allow him to go deeper, faster. With a guttural moan, Kondo gave one final thrust, the movement lifting Hijikata up. He collapsed to Kondo’s chest, his energy spent. Kondo wrapped a heavy arm around him, his breathing haggard and raspy.

“Will you stay?” he asked.

“Until first light,” Hijikata murmured, already half-asleep.


End file.
